Canadian Horror Story
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Noah cheated on Heather and now he's trying to fix his marriage. He moves Heather and their daughter Gwen across the country in hopes of starting over, what they don't know is that this house is going to change them forever! The house controls all, They won't have the warmest welcome when they move into the murder house!


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_A/N: Flashbacks will be typed like this._

* * *

"This is lame." Gwen sighed. "I have to piss."

"Watch the language." Noah sighed. "We'll be there in about an hour."

"Why are you dragging us across country to look at some ridiculous house?" Gwen tilted her head as far as she could in the back seat of the car.

"Because, I think we need a fresh start." Noah smiled at Heather. "All of us."

* * *

_Heather walked into her house. She walked into the kitchen and set her car keys down, she jumped when she heard something fall from upstairs, Gwen was in school and Noah was at work, nobody should be in the house. Heather grabbed a knife from the drawer and pulled out her cell phone with her free hand. Heather dialed 911. _

_"This is 911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked her. _

_"Uh...Hi, someone is in my house, they're upstairs breaking stuff and I have a knife." Heather told the operator "I'm going to go upstairs. please stay on the line with me, this might get ugly." _

_Heather walked upstairs and followed the noise to her bedroom. She took a deep breath and walked right in only to find her jewelry box smashed on the floor and Noah tangled in the sheets with Izzy, one of his patients that he was treating. _

_"Really?" Heather stood in the doorway. "In our bed...False Alarm. It's my husband." Heather hung up with 911._

_"Izzy, get out." Noah commanded Izzy as he walked out the door and to the bathroom, Heather following him the whole way. Izzy could be heard running down the stairs and the door slamming shut. Heather was cursing at Noah and then jabbed the knife at his hand. _

_"What the hell?" Noah looked at his hand, blood dripping down to the floor. _

_"I want a divorce." Heather told him. "I've had it with you!"_

_"So, you stabbed me?" Noah glared at her. "I promise, Heather. This won't happen again. Don't leave me." _

_"I don't want to talk about it." Heather went downstairs. "Put some clothes on before Gwen gets home." _

_Later that night, Heather was cooking dinner in the kitchen and Gwen was up in her room. Noah was looking online at houses and found a gorgeous old time Victorian house with glass windows, this was the type of house Heather had always wanted. _

_"Heather, come here." Noah clicked on the pictures. "Look at this house." _

_"It's nice." Heather quickly scanned it, she started to walk away when Noah grabbed her arm. _

_"Wait, just look at the pictures." Noah told her. "The bathroom has a claw tub and we can have an island in the kitchen." _

_"Noah, I jus-" Heather sighed. "I don't think this is a good idea." _

_"Look, we take Gwen and go look at the house." Noah suggested. "If you want to leave after that, I won't argue with you, I think this house may be the best thing for us right now." _

_"Fine." Heather agreed. "One chance."_

* * *

"Oh, yeah. That's why we're going here." Gwen smirked. "Because Dad can't keep it in his pants."

"Gwen!" Heather and Noah yelled at her.

"I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking." Gwen smirked.

They made their way to the house and saw the real estate agent waiting for them at the front door. Heather looked un-amused, Gwen liked the creepy vibe to the house and Noah was just happy that Heather agreed to go anywhere with him.

"Hi, I'm Blaineley." She approached him and shook his hand. "You must be Heather and Noah, come right in, I can't wait to show you this place! I hear you're a shrink, Noah. Lucky you, the house comes with an in home office! C'mon, I'll show you."

The three of them walked in and looked around the house, There were at least 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, The kitchen was big and beautiful and Noah fell in love with the office. Blaineley kept showing them every detail of the house, Gwen walked down the basement steps and it smelled weird, She was going to tell her parents but they shhhh'ed her.

"Well?" Noah asked Heather. "What do you think?"

"I do like the kitchen." Heather smiled. "Gwen?"

"It's kinda creepy." Gwen smiled. "I like it, We'll take it!"

"One month, Noah." Heather told him. "Prove me wrong."

"Great! Before you sign the papers, I'm entitled to tell you that the last owners, a very lovely gay couple lived here before you. Unfortunately, they had an accident." Blaineley smiled.

"In this house?" Noah asked.

"They were fighting. Over there by the fireplace. One was stabbed and the other one shot himself." Blaineley smiled. "Hence why it's such a great price."

Noah and Heather officially owned this house.

* * *

**Okay, so do you guys watch 'American Horror Story' my mom got me hooked on it, the story is based off of that. The characters look and act the same. I picked certain people for certain reasons. If you guys don't like it, I'll stop. This is going to be strongly based of season 1 of AHS and I would highly suggest that everyone watch it, it's funny and fucked up all at the same time. You can picture the characters how you guys want. I'm still picturing them all as 16 because that's just how my mind is playing it out as I see them in this house as I'm typing. No matter what, I picture them the way they look on the show, only older. My brain is horrible with aging people. Izzy will be returning and stuff. I just love AHS. Season two, Bloody face is an amazing serial killer. He's hot. Bloody face kidnaps women and makes a mask out of patches of their skin and teeth. He's still hot. If RedEyedWarrior is reading this, I'm suggesting AHS to YOU personally. I can email you a site to watch it if you want. It's our level of twisted. Tons of guy/guy and girl/girl. ;) So, if you guys want more, I'll try it. If not I'll delete it and drop the whole idea. **


End file.
